Conventionally, elevator hoisting machine braking apparatuses are known in which rotation of a brake drum is braked by a brake shoe pushing against the brake drum. A fixed core in which an electromagnetic coil is disposed is disposed at a predetermined position that is separated from the brake drum. A movable core that is displaced together with the brake shoe is disposed between the fixed core and the brake shoe. When passage of an electric current to the electromagnetic coil is started, the movable core is attracted to the fixed core, separating the brake shoe from the brake drum. When passage of the electric current to the electromagnetic coil is stopped, the movable core is displaced away from the fixed core by pressure from a compressed spring, pressing the brake shoe against the brake drum.
The movable core and the brake shoe are coupled by a plurality of spherical bolts that are disposed on the brake shoe each being screwed into the movable core. Adjustment of a gap between the brake drum and the brake shoe is performed by adjusting the amount of thread engagement of each of the spherical bolts in the movable core (See Patent Literature 1).